


...и закурил

by Ffn12, tomix, WTF_Winter_Soldier



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: 5+1 Things, Anal Sex, Bucky Barnes Remembers, Canon-Typical Violence, Captain America: The First Avenger Compliant, Cigarettes, Hurt/Comfort, Lot of Smoking, M/M, Memories, Missing Scene, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Recovered Memories, Romance, Smoking
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:13:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23359072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ffn12/pseuds/Ffn12, https://archiveofourown.org/users/tomix/pseuds/tomix, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Winter_Soldier/pseuds/WTF_Winter_Soldier
Summary: Стив Роджерс постоянно мешает Баки закончить начатое.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Kudos: 50
Collections: WTF Winter Soldier 2020





	...и закурил

— Ты красивый, — сказал Солдат низким от напряжения голосом.  
  
Стив открыл глаза и довольно ухмыльнулся. Он провел по рукам Солдата от запястья до локтя, заставляя вставать дыбом волоски на одной руке и калиброваться пластины на другой. Солдат выпрямился, перенося вес на согнутые ноги. Ладони положил на колени Стива и осторожно, затаив дыхание, развел в стороны, с благоговением разглядывая крепко стоящий, потемневший от крови, идеально ровный член, поджавшиеся яйца и темнеющую между крепких ягодиц ложбинку.  
  
Под задницей у Стива были обе подушки, он опирался на лопатки и норовил сползти вниз, но Солдат придерживал его за бедра. Стив выглядел открытым и беззащитным, трогательным в безграничном доверии. Он закинул руки за голову и прищурился. В полутьме ресницы отбрасывали невероятно длинные тени на гладкие после бритья щеки. Губы приоткрылись, язык шустро скользнул по верхней, влажно блеснувшей.  
  
Солдат залюбовался и завис, скользя взглядом от высвеченной луной щеке, по острой линии челюсти к вздернутому подбородку на открытую мощную шею. Широкие плечи были расслаблены, грудь с рельефными мышцами и крошечными напряженными сосками тяжело поднималась и опускалась. Солдат затаил дыхание. Видел ли он когда-нибудь кого-то настолько же совершенного? Настолько же завораживающе прекрасного?  
  
Стив еле уловимым движением подался вверх, садясь, ухватил Солдата за волосы на затылке, сгреб в горсть, потянул на себя.  
  
Солдат ожидал удара лбом в переносицу, но уйти не попытался, сжал пальцами колени и закрыл глаза. От Стива он готов был принять все, что тот предложит. Хочет разбить ему нос и чувствовать вкус крови на губах — пожалуйста. Не настолько больно, чтобы отказаться от поцелуев. Стив бы не сделал ничего, причиняющего настоящее страдание. Никогда. Около минуты ничего не происходило, Солдат медленно открыл глаза.  
  
— Бак? — позвал Стив, задевая сжатые в линию губы Солдата своими. — Ты как?  
  
Угол зрения вдруг как будто бы немного сместился, в тишину сосредоточения вернулись звуки и запахи. Бак. Баки. Это он. Он опять...  
  
— Лучше всех, — поспешил он ответить.  
  
— Я состарюсь прежде, чем ты меня поимеешь. Займись делом, пожалуйста, — дразнил его Стив.  
  
Баки приоткрыл рот, готовясь ответить на подначку, но Стив прижался к нему, переплел языки, потянул за волосы до острого покалывания, выпустил и откинулся на постель, удобнее устраивая бедра на возвышении и разводя колени. Тюбик со смазкой подскочил и скатился на пол.  
  
Баки, замирая от восторга и предвкушения, наклонился, Стив приподнялся на локтях, и они снова поцеловались. Он погладил по щеке и, улыбаясь, потрепал по волосам. Баки зажмурился, подставляясь под руку. Почувствовав, что Стив хочет откинуться, он наклонился ниже и впился в губы, поцелуй вышел поспешным и мокрым, сильным. Стив покусывал его губы, и Баки вновь ощутил себя живым и настоящим. От шеи по позвоночнику вниз побежали микроскопические разряды: так бывало, когда Стив был полностью сосредоточен на нем, смотрел, рисовал или целовал. Баки отстранился. У Стива раскраснелись губы, глаза затуманились, ноздри раздувались и дыхание участилось. Баки с гордостью подумал, что никто на свете не знает, насколько прекрасен бывает тот в моменты возбуждения.  
  
И хорошо!  
  
Обычный человек не вынес бы такого количества красоты.  
  
Баки металлической рукой придержал его за крепкое бедро, живой приподнял член и приставил. Стив затаил дыхание, вглядываясь в лицо Баки. У того жар пробежал от щек к паху. Он толкнулся бедрами, и головка скрылась внутри, туго охваченная упругой горячей плотью. Стив протяжно, со стоном, выдохнул. Баки завороженно смотрел, как член погружается внутрь. Лучший в мире человек выдохнул, запрокинул голову и закусил губу.  
  
— Сильнее, пожалуйста, — Стив нетерпеливо качнул бедрами, вытянул руки и уперся в спинку кровати.  
  
— Хорошо, — согласился Баки.  
  
Вышел до основания головки и с силой толкнулся. Стив чуть напряг руки. Он развел ноги и уперся ступнями в постель, вставая в уверенный полумостик. Баки положил ему руки на бедра и снова, выйдя до головки, засадил. Несколько движений приноравливался, постепенно увеличивая силу толчков. Стив дышал ртом, упирался в спинку и жадно вглядывался в лицо Баки.  
  
Его пристальное внимание смутило бы привыкшего быть невидимым Солдата, но Баки с наслаждением ощущал всем собой жажду Стива.  
  
На особенно удачный толчок тот застонал и сверкнул глазами, кажется даже зрачки чуть расширились от пробившего насквозь удовольствия. Баки перенес вес на одну ногу, проехался точно по тому же месту и, убедившись, что это именно оно, заработал бедрами, переводя стон в череду благодарных охов и подстегивающих всхлипов. Прекрасный Стив сбивчиво дышал ртом, скреб пальцами по спинке кровати, старательно подмахивал и сильно мешал Баки качественно себя выдрать.  
  
Если задница все время вертится, как можно удержать точный угол? Никак. С ехидной ухмылкой Баки шлепнул его по бедру и сжал бока сильнее, запрещая раскачиваться. Стив намек понял и вскрикнул на удачный толчок. Вот так-то. Не мешайте профессионалу и все будет хорошо. Над губой у Стива заблестели капельки пота. Баки опустил живую руку на его напряженный член. Пары движений хватило, чтобы кончить, выгибаясь навстречу, толкаясь в кулак, но при этом соскакивая с члена. Черт.  
  
— О, Господи Боже, Бак… — простонал Стив.  
  
— Я хочу… хочу… — прохрипел Баки, находясь в двух шагах от вершины, — Немного осталось, — попросил он, размазывая дрожащими от напряжения руками сперму по горячему животу и еще не опавшему члену.  
  
В комнате оглушительно пахло сексом, собственное возбуждение требовало разрядки.  
  
— Да, конечно. Давай, — Стив повернулся на живот, выставил идеальную задницу и уперся в спинку.  
  
Баки почти упал на него, вошел одним движением и торопливо задвигался мелкими толчками бедер. Стив всего пару часов как вернулся с работы, он конечно вздремнул в джете, но все равно нуждался в отдыхе. Баки чувствовал, как тот уже почти засыпает и спешил, задыхаясь от благодарности и восторга.  
  
— Ты — лучшее, что со мной случалось, — сказал Баки, накрыв ладонями ямочки на пояснице Стива. Они лучами расходились в стороны и Баки обожал их. Впрочем спину, плечи, руки, пальцы — он тоже любил до дрожи.  
  
Баки засадил до упора, Стив охнул, чувствуя, пульсацию члена внутри.  
  
— Спасибо, — Баки осторожно вышел, подобрал сбившееся одеяло, пока Стив сдвигал подушки в сторону, и укрыл их обоих.  
  
Стив засыпал. Лицо разгладилось, выглядело расслабленным и счастливым. Почти светилось. Дыхание выравнивалось. Баки захотелось провести по переносице и искусанным губам. Он потер большим пальцем подушечки среднего и указательного, не решившись беспокоить.  
  
— Я немного вздремну, а потом схожу в душ, — заверил Стив.  
  
— Ага, конечно.  
  
Баки неподвижно лежал рядом и разглядывал лицо Стива, линию его шеи и крепкое плечо, руку, скрывающуюся под подушкой. Все было таким прекрасным, что в носу щипало и кололо глаза. Баки моргнул. Потом снова и снова.  
  
Честное слово, он бы пустил слезу, если бы Гидра не отучила его плакать. Он слышал, что у людей со слабыми нервами бывает такой эффект — они начинают рыдать при созерцании совершенства и красоты. Баки видел много удивительных вещей, и ни разу не плакал, а тут вдруг накрыло. Ему срочно нужно было отвлечься, чтобы не заработать эмоциональный перегруз.  
  
Он осторожно выскользнул из постели, убедился что Стив не проснулся. Нащупал на полу полотенце и, обмотав им бедра, вышел на балкон, позволяя свежему ночному ветерку остудить кожу и саднящие глаза.  
  
Недавно прошел дождь, в воздухе висело влажное, прошитое полнолунием марево, как бывало в жаркие дни после внезапной грозы.  
  
Баки вдохнул полной грудью и, безошибочно запустив пальцы в тайник под перилами, вытащил белую с красным кругом пачку Lucky Strike. Он на ощупь сорвал защитную пленку, выдернул фольгу и прижал пачку к носу, с наслаждением вдохнув запах табака. На свете были сигареты и получше, но именно с этими у него было многое связано.  
  


  
  
Юный Баки каждый божий день после школы шел на сахарную фабрику и несколько часов до изнеможения и ломоты в руках таскал мешки. Дело было даже не в бедности его семьи, а в том, что настоящий мужчина должен трудиться и Баки, считавший себя настоящим лет примерно с пяти, работал. Вот и все дела. Родители позволяли ему тратить заработанное на свое усмотрение, Баки нравилось покупать сестрам леденцы, а Стиву карандаши. Однажды он купил маме платок из настоящего шелка у настоящего китайца, а сегодня, получив оплату за неделю, потратил часть денег на сигареты. В конце концов мужчина он или нет? А настоящий мужчина курит, даже если горло дерет, будто песка наглотался.  
  
Стива дома не было. Миссис Роджерс тянула смену в госпитале. Баки по-воробьиному устроился на перилах вверху лестницы, вынул новенькую ароматную коробку и, повертев ее в руках, достал сигарету. Прокрутил её по пальцам, заставив пробежать от указательного к мизинцу и обратно, уронил, но подхватил раньше, чем она пролетела хотя бы фут. Он постарался прикурить ее быстро и лихо, как делали парни с фабрики: зажав углом рта, чиркнуть спичкой и прикрыв огонек ладонью, запалить.  
  
Вышло не с первой попытки. Ну да ладно, Баки еще учился. Он только-только приготовился затянуться и ощутить блаженство, как внизу лестницы возник Стив. Взъерошенный, с растрепанными волосами и плащом, съехавшим на одно плечо.  
  
— Что случилось, друг? — спросил Баки. Тлеющая сигарета повисла на нижней губе.  
  
— Мама говорит, что от курения в легких скапливается сажа, — Стив протянул было руку, чтобы снять сигарету с губы, но Баки увернулся. — Какие-то парни пинали собаку в подворотне на Дегро. Я их прогнал, но пес забился в дыру в стене и не хочет вылезать. Ему нужна помощь, он ранен.  
  
— Сажа — не аргумент, — ответил Баки и затянулся. Стив стоял напротив и осуждающе смотрел.  
  
— У тебя детей не будет!  
  
Изобразив самое пренебрежительное превосходство, которое он сумел, Баки выдохнул, обдав его клубами дума. Стив закрыл нос локтем, согнулся и закашлялся.  
  
Баки сам не заметил, как спрыгнул с перил и оказался рядом, осторожно поглаживая друга по спине и бормоча извинения. Стив прокашлялся, но шмыгал носом и часто моргал покрасневшими глазами.  
  
— Пошли посмотрим на пса, — Баки шагнул в сторону, затушил сигарету, обнял Стива за плечо и повел вниз.  
  
Очень хотелось научиться курить по взрослому, но при Стиве этого было лучше не делать.  
  
В армии дело пошло шустрее.  
  


  
  
Баки вытащил первую сигарету из пачки, сунул её обратно в тайник, и выудил оттуда узенький столбик зажигалки. Привычным отточенным движением прогнал ее от указательного до мизинца. Пластик тихонько цокал по мелким пластинам пальцев бионики. Огонёк сверкнул, только на миг отразившись от металла ладони, и через секунду зажигалка опять была в тайнике.  
Долгожданная затяжка защекотала горло, и Баки прикрыл глаза от удовольствия. Потом не глядя протянул руку между прутьями балкона стряхнуть первые мелкие хлопья пепла, и на обратном движении титан руки тихонько чиркнул об металлические штыри ограды.  
  


  
  
Тяжелую руку Ломера Баки опробовал на своем горбу. В последние дни он чувствовал себя откровенно паршиво, грудь ломило, одышка не давала сделать и десяток шагов без передышки, голова гудела церковным колоколом. Ломер на разговоры не разменивался и отходил его по спине прикладом, Баки чуть жив остался. Наверное, он бы не справился, если бы не друзья. Парни пошептались между собой, а потом Дернье, прикладывавший компрессы к ссадинам, заговорщицки подмигнул и рассказал торопливым шепотом об их плане.  
  
Больше Ломер никого никогда не бил, а случившееся списали на несчастный случай. Баки, которого забрызгало кровью, отправили в санчасть, и он получил выходной, а подозрительно приветливый немец в круглых очках промыл кровящую спину карболкой и дал лекарство. В голове прояснилось.  
  
Когда Баки вели из санчасти в клетку, он все следил за мелькавшим из заднего кармана охранника краем мятой желтой пачки Lande. То еще сено, ни в какое сравнение не шедшее с восхитительными Lucky Strike. Баки почувствовал, что рот наполнился слюной при мысли о густом терпком дыме, об ощущении упругой наполненности и хрупкости тонкой бумаги между губ. Дым согрел бы, и притупил чувство голода, прочистил голову и позволил забыть о клетках, грязи и изнурительной работе. Продолжая идти следом, Баки напряг и вытянул пальцы опущенных рук, прикрытые длинными рукавами робы и наручниками, и на пробу размял их.  
  
— Простите, герр офицер! — прохрипел Баки, наваливаясь сзади.  
  
Проделывая маневр на лестнице, со скованными впереди руками, он норовил сломать себе шею, но охранник не подвел. Пока он разбирался, что к чему, Баки успел сунуть пачку за пояс штанов и прикрыть полой робы. Дальше он шел очень медленно, осторожно переставляя ноги, боясь двинуть бедрами слишком резко и выронить пачку.  
  
Через два часа, после вечернего построения, пленных распихали по клеткам и погасили свет.  
  
Баки вынул добычу из-за пояса и принюхался. Он сидел, сложив ноги, в углу клетки. Табак можно было не только курить, но и жевать и нюхать. Баки забыл на секунду, где находится и блаженно вздохнул.  
  
— Дрочишь там, Сержант? — разрушил славный миг грубый Дум-Дум.  
  
— Нет в тебе такта, Дуган, — ответил Баки и показал пачку.  
  
Все, кто был в клетке повернулись к нему и застыли в напряженном ожидании.  
  
Баки открыл. Внутри не хватало двух сигарет, зато был пяток спичек и кусок истертой черкашки.  
  
— По одной сигарете на клетку. Прикуриваем и передаем. Здесь десять штук.  
  
Он потянул первую на свет и некстати закашлялся. В груди клокотало и жгло. Кто-то выхватил у него из рук раскрытую пачку, чиркнула спичка и клетка на миг озарилась желтым светом, выхватившим грязные, изможденные лица людей с живыми глазами.  
  
Баки сплюнул мокроту в кулак, размазал о штаны и выпрямился. Сигарета шла по кругу. Огонек вспыхивал чуть ярче на миг и тускнел. Парни не затягивались, боясь не оставить соседу. Дыма едва хватало на то, чтобы заполнить рот, покатать по небу. Боже, как Баки хотел это почувствовать. Он скользил языком по зубам, сглатывал и ждал своей очереди. От сигареты остался крошечный измочаленный кончик. Морита осторожно взял его в руку, собрался затянуться, но глянул на Баки и замер.  
  
— Ты, потом я, — сказал тот.  
  
Морита пожал плечами и поднес сигарету к губам.  
  
Баки принял остаток и, взяв зубами, затянулся. Сигарета догорела и нестерпимо горчила. Фильтр был влажным и даже запаха почти не чувствовалось.  
  


  
  
Баки скорее ощутил движение воздуха, чем услышал шорох босых ступней. Несмотря на то, что скрытного убийцу делали из Баки, Стив тоже прекрасно умел передвигаться практически бесшумно. Наверное, запах дыма его все же разбудил, и он прокрался следом за Баки на балкон.  
  
На правое плечо легла тёплая сонная тяжесть его головы, и мягкие губы неслышно выдохнули Баки в ухо  
  
— Опять куришь.  
  
Баки не смог распознать интонацию, но держать сигарету во рту, прямо в нескольких дюймах от лица Стива вдруг показалось неуместным. Он вынул её металлической рукой и отвёл подальше, спрятав в кулаке и упершись им в перила.  
  


  
  
Когда Стив пришел за ним, все изменилось. Мир крутанулся так сильно, что Баки не удержался и отлетел на вторые роли, чему и не расстроился. Стив был здоров. Стив был силен. Стив был отвратительно деятелен.  
  
— Светает, — задумчиво глядя на кромку леса, сказал Морита.  
  
— Есть еще почти час. Успеется, — ответил Баки. Они лежали в схроне и ждали возвращения Стива.  
  
Зимний лес скрипел выстуженными ветками, осыпались охапки мокрого снега. Иногда перекликались неведомые животные. Баки мог по голосу только волков и сов отличить, а это были не они.  
  
— Покурим? — спросил Джим таким тоном, словно предлагал Баки сбежать с уроков. Со смесью волнения и вожделения.  
  
— Давай. Наблюдай пока, — Баки перевернулся и лег спиной на мерзлый срез лежки, нащупал в кармане пачку французских Gauloises. Они были получше польских, но гораздо хуже немецких. Или так казалось, сухими Баки их еще не курил.  
  
Он сунул сигару в зубы и, чиркнув спичкой, по-привычке прикрыв огонек ладонью, прикурил. Отдал зажженную Джиму, а себе достал новую. Он успел набрать дыма в рот, но еще не успел втянуть в легкие, согрев гортань, как у края поляны появился Стив.  
  
— Баки! — встревоженно зашипел он, не добежав до них и пяти ярдов. — Вам совсем жить надоело? Ваш дым можно учуять за тридцать миль!  
  
«Принес же тебя черт, как обычно в самый нужный момент. Храни Господь, твою святую душу», — подумал Баки и, вслед за Джимом пихнул сигарету в снег (не забыв забрать с собой потухший и поникший остаток) с досадой и облегчением.  
  


  
  
Стив за его спиной переступил с ноги на ногу, сняв голову с плеча, и Баки, улучив момент, выпустил из легких дым последней затяжки. Он поймал себя на том, что почти две минуты не решался сделать выдох, пока короткие волоски Стива щекотали справа его ухо. Отвел назад левую ногу и нащупал бедро Стива: тот был обнажен.  
  


  
  
Ветер срывал с острых склонов шапки снега и бросал в лицо, забирался под куртку. Баки прикрыл глаза ладонью. Стив стоял перед ним и напряженно всматривался в долину, где изгибалась по узкому скальному карнизу лента железной дороги.  
  
Баки опустил вторую руку в карман и нащупал пачку польских Radomskie, бережно завернутых в носовой платок. Еще в кармане была монетка в пять пфеннингов и коробок спичек. Решив, что у них есть несколько минут, Баки отступил и прижался спиной к скале, прячась от ветра. Он достал сигарету и с минуту крутил ее между пальцами. Когда курить было нельзя, а руки занять хотелось, этот трюк сильно выручал. Баки не спешил. Стив частенько подавал сигнал именно в тот момент, когда вспыхивала спичка, и Баки выжидал. Очень долго ничего не происходило. Он наконец зажал сигарету зубами и занес руку над коробком. Стив обернулся и сказал:  
  
— Едет. Всем приготовиться.  
  
Он сурово нахмурился, смерив Баки взглядом. Тот пожал плечами и чиркнул, но прикурить уже не успел. Кажется, теперь и он слышал далекий, принесенный эхом, перестук колес.  
  
Кое-как запихав все в карман, он подошел к Стиву и встал по левое плечо.  
  
— Потом покуришь, Бак. Сначала закончим дело, — смягчившись сказал Стив и, повернувшись, положил руку на плечо.  
  
— Нельзя все на свете откладывать на «потом», — пробурчал Баки.  
  
Из-за поворота показался поезд.  
  


  
  
Стив навалился на него сзади, обхватил своими восхитительными огромными руками и зарылся носом между лопаток. По спине разлилось влажное тепло от его выдоха, а затем Стив шумно потянул воздух в себя, вдыхая запахи кожи и пота.  
  
Скосив глаза, Баки наблюдал, как из кулака с сигаретой вьётся тонкая струйка дыма. Надо было бы погасить и выбросить, но ему не хотелось шевелиться, не хотелось терять ни одного квадратного дюйма контакта кожи к коже.  
  


  
  
— Высаживаемся и ждем моего сигнала, — сказал Рамлоу. Парни наперебой закивали.  
  
Джет сел на бетонную площадку перед потрепанным ангаром и откинул аппарель.  
  
Перед Солдатом спускался Таузиг. Из заднего кармана форменных штанов торчал край тонкой лаково-блестящей черной пачки. Что-то крутилось в голове, что-то знакомое. Не задумываясь, Солдат вытянул пальцы левой руки, пошевелил ими, словно перекатывая что-то, качнулся вперед и вытащил черный прямоугольник, не успев закончить мысль.  
  
Рамлоу потянул открывшуюся с ржавым скрипом дверь и скрылся внутри. Страйк остался снаружи. Солдат шагнул назад. Потом еще и еще, бесшумно сместившись шагов на десять. Оставаясь в зоне видимости отряда, он повернулся спиной и сел на пыльный бетон. Прижал локти к бокам и наклонил голову, делая движения кистей незаметными. В крошечной пачке осталось две сигареты, третий цилиндр оказался зажигалкой. Сняв колпачок, нужно было нажать на кнопку. Спираль загоралась красным и можно было прикурить. Бессознательным движением Солдат крутанул сигарету через пальцы, словно нож, сунул ее в рот, прижал спираль и затянулся. Рот наполнился густым дымом, горло обожгло, и он кашлянул. Парни обернулись. Таузиг шлепнул себя по заднице, выматерился и пошел на Солдата, топая как бешеный носорог. Солдат встал, затянулся, глядя ему в налитые кровью глаза, и выдохнул в лицо.  
  
Кажется, когда-то так он уже делал?  
  
Пирс не переносил запах дыма. И даже целый час, который команда заставила Солдата стоять на ветру снаружи ангара, не помог. Старый хрыч все равно учуял.  
  
Рамлоу не любил, когда его возят мордой об стол даже ментально. Парни не одобрили лишение премии. Солдату было все равно, но получать по спине ногами он был не фанат. Его валяли в пыли, он ждал приказа командира прекратить и думал, почему сигарета, перекатывающаяся по пальцам, выглядела более привычной, чем ножи, с которыми он почти не расставался.  
  
Откуда был этот жест?  
  


  
  
Сзади прижались сильнее, и даже сквозь полотенце Баки почувствовал горячие дюймы стояка. Затем Стив положил обе руки ему на плечи и медленно, сильно повёл ими вниз, синхронно по плоти и металлу, понемногу нагибая Баки вперёд над перилами, пока его кисти с длинными пальцами не оказались на кулаках Баки.  
  


  
  
В Бухаресте, в глубокой норе, у Солдата было много времени на воспоминания. Он только и занимался тем, что копался у себя в голове, пытаясь выудить хоть что-то кроме обрывков и серых теней.  
  
Цеплялся за ощущение легкого скольжения сигареты в пальцах, всплывшее из неимоверно древних слоев памяти. Нагромождения тактико-технических характеристик, поправок, стратегий и вариантов скрытного подхода, навыки боя вдруг оказались не такими и важными, тая под собой крупицы человеческого тепла.  
  
Закрывая глаза, Солдат слышал звон посуды и далекие голоса, топот ног, чей-то басовитый недовольный окрик. Порой он чувствовал теплый запах кухни, а иногда начинал чихать, словно был в пыльном помещении. Решив зацепиться за память пальцев, Солдат, низко опустив козырек бейсболки на глаза, дошел до сигаретного ларька и застыл с занесенными в руке деньгами. Перед ним раскинулась витрина с сотней разноцветных пачек.  
— Какие вам? — неприветливо бросила тучная продавщица.  
— Что есть за эти деньги? — Солдат разжал кулак.  
— Много разного. Подешевле будут сигареты из СНГ, многие покупают по старой памяти. Прима, Тройка. Можно подороже французские. Есть американские, вам как раз хватит. Могу предложить с ментолом или с вишней, с шоколадом неплохие.  
Представив, как дымно горит шоколад или тлеет сушеная вишня, Солдат передернул плечами, от мысли о ментоловом холодке по позвоночнику пробежала дрожь. Он еще раз окинул витрину взглядом. За ним уже встали двое мужчин, выжидающе сверлящих взглядами затылок.  
— Любые. Простые, — сказал Солдат.  
Продавщица бросила на прилавок пачку, он схватил ее, поспешно сунул в карман и ретировался в нору.  
Войдя в подъезд, Солдат не утерпел, достал красно-белую коробку с треугольным рисунком. Marlboro — было написано золотыми буквами. Нужно было подняться в квартиру и уже там, спокойно и сосредоточенно заняться добычей, но в том, чтобы раздирать пачку на лестнице тоже было что-то естественное и узнаваемое. Словно он раньше делал это поспешно и тайком.  
Сунув сигарету в зубы, Солдат неуловимым движением поджег кончик, открывая входную дверь. И не успев сделать первую затяжку, уже понял, что его ждут.  
  
Широкая спина в синей униформе дрогнула, светловолосый человек в шлеме обернулся к нему, и Солдат, повинуясь давней привычке, тут же затушил сигарету об левую ладонь.  
На лестничных пролётах слышался топот множества ног.  
  


  
  
Сигарета дотлела до фильтра, не рискуя обжечь металл руки.  
  
Стив потянулся к левому кулаку Баки, раскрыл его и вынул тлеющий бычок. Тщательно притушил его об поручень, и, оглянувшись, сунул в сухой вазон.  
  
— Извини, не хотел тебя беспокоить. Сейчас пойду почищу зубы? — сказал Баки.  
  
Но Стив молча прижал его грудью к спине, прогнул ещё ниже над перилами и ловко сунул правую руку в тайник.  
  
Вытащил секретную пачку Lucky Strike.  
  
Внезапно Баки стало очень стыдно, будто ему снова было двенадцать и это мама застала его за поворотом их дома.  
  
— Я больше не буду дымить здесь, честно…  
  
Но Стив его не слушал: вытряхнул зажигалку в ладонь, поднес коробку к лицу и удивительно-порочным жестом вытянул вперед губы и выудил сигарету прямо из пачки. Совершенно безыскусно щелкнул пьезо и затянулся, держа сигарету немного по-дамски, кончиками указательного и среднего пальцев. Его щёки втянулись, и Баки опять залип.  
  
Зрелище курящего Стива было прекрасным и завораживающим. Ему потребовалась секунда, чтобы понять чего хочет тот, поднося сигарету к его губам. Баки затянулся. Стив рукой легко касался его предплечья, контакт кожи к коже заставлял возбуждение сладко разворачиваться в животе.  
  
На небе собирались тучи, заволакивая луну. Ветер немного усилился. Баки стало бы прохладно, если бы Стив не укрывал его собой. Он дождался пока Баки закончит вдох и вернул сигарету в свои губы.  
  
Баки казалось, что он чувствует вкус, принимая сигарету для новой затяжки. Оставалось на треть. Он повернул голову в бок и увидел, как Стив выбирает ее до упора. До самого чертова фильтра, не оставив ему ни на полвздоха. Баки возмущенно открыл рот, но Стив наклонил голову, прижался губами и выдохнул.  
  
Терпкий дым наполнил рот. Часть, легкими облачками, утекла наружу, струясь вдоль щек, холодя кожу. Баки застонал в распахнутый рот. Стив, невинно опустивший ресницы, потерся бедрами. Баки больше не мог ждать. Он шевельнул губами, позволяя последним клубам дыма раствориться в воздухе и, кусая, приник к лучшему на свете рту.  
  
Ступая назад спиной с балкона, Баки нетерпеливо оттеснил Стива обратно в комнату, и не давая опомниться, обернулся. Величественный член Стива покачивался в полутьме, и Баки внезапно стало совершенно необходимо узнать, каков будет он на вкус после сигаретного дыма, как будет чувствоваться на языке пряная горечь воспоминаний и соль страсти.  
  
Он опустился на колени и лизнул гладкую головку, подцепив снизу. Просто чтобы попробовать, не настаивая и не торопясь.  
За окном полыхнула первая вспышка молнии. С балкона, качнув легкую штору, в комнату прокрался свежий запах озона. Гром раскатился нехотя и очень далеко.  
Баки потянул носом воздух и уткнулся лицом Стиву в бедро, чувствуя аромат его кожи и густого возбуждения. Вытянув язык, подразнил кончиком, невесомо скользя по коже. Стив был солоноватым. Над перевитым широкой веной стволом завивались темно-русые волосы. Баки подумал, что проследит вену языком, заставляя Стива собирать волю в кулак. Потом заберется в складку под головкой, обведет по кругу и, дойдя до расщелины, скользнет вверх. Только потом, изучив и насладившись втянет в рот.  
  
Дождь обрушился стеной, забарабанив по окнам, отгораживая их от неспящего города.  
Баки вытянул губы и поцеловал там, где вена выпирала сильнее и снова отстранился, любуясь.  
Стив положил руку ему на макушку и нетерпеливо перебрал волосы. Баки усмехнулся про себя.  
  
— Если тебе так нравится держать что-то во рту, то у меня есть, что предложить, — сказал Стив.  
  
Баки облизнулся и распахнул губы.


End file.
